


We Can't Be Together

by RaduIsSatansNumOne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaduIsSatansNumOne/pseuds/RaduIsSatansNumOne
Summary: Harry odešel a jediný, koho to skutečně děsí, je Louis. Bude ještě někdy něco jako Larry Stylinson?





	We Can't Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tenhle příběh vznikl v únoru 2013 a chybí mu beta read. Pokud budete mít pocit, že bych měla něco změnit, zanechte komentář. Děkuju :)

_„Kluci, asi se divíte, kde jsem. Odjel jsem. Musel jsem vás opustit, protože jsem už neměl energii ani náladu poslouchat kritiku a nadávky. Nejsem buzna, jsem bisexuál. Jediný Louis mě chápal. Lou, promiň. Promiň, že jsem tě tu nechal samotného. Musel jsem. Prosím vás, nehledejte mě. Jsem prostě pryč. Musíte se s tím smířit! Sbohem, Harry.“_

Přesně to stálo v dopise, který ležel na jídelním stole. Na stole, u kterého snídalo vždy pět chlapců. Na stole, který vybíral Harry. Harry vlastně vybíral všechno, co bylo v tomto domě.

Čtyři kluci seběhli po schodech do kuchyně, protože si mysleli, že pátý člen jejich skupiny je už v kuchyni. Jako první se tam přiřítil Niall a okamžitě začal hledat v lednici. Liam se šel podívat do obýváku. Zayn se díval do zrcadel, jestli mu to sluší, a ptal se, jestli takhle může mezi lidi. Louis se šel ještě podívat do koupelny, neboť potřeboval s nejmladším členem jejich skupiny mluvit. Když ho ovšem nenašel ani v koupelně, v kuchyni, obýváku ani na zahradě, zděsil se. Nikdo se nepodíval na stůl. Na stůl, kde ležela obálka s obrovským nápisem: „Pro kluky“. _Nikdo_ si jí nevšiml.

„Kluci, kde je sakra Harry?“ zakřičel zoufale Louis. Kluci se na něj otočili a v očích jim běhala ta samá otázka.

„Zkusím mu zavolat,“ řekl Liam, který měl stejně velký strach jako Louis.

„To jsem zkoušel, ale má zablokované číslo,“ řekl smutně Louis. V tom si všiml oné obálky. Přiblížil se na minimální vzdálenost k Zaynovi, který se ho lekl.

„Co děláš?!“ zeptal se zhnuseně. Louis udělal krok do strany a uchopil obálku. Opatrně ji otevřel, protože si myslel, že je to pouze vtip. Začal číst.

„Kluci, asi se divíte, kde jsem. Odjel jsem. Musel jsem vás opustit, protože jsem už neměl energii ani náladu poslouchat kritiku a nadávky. Nejsem buzna, jsem bisexuál. Jediný Louis mě chápal. Lou, promiň. Promiň, že jsem tě tu nechal samotného. Musel jsem. Prosím vás, nehledejte mě. Jsem prostě pryč. Musíte se s tím smířit! Sbohem, Harry,“ přečetl Louis obsah dopisu nahlas. Už při čtení se mu zalili oči slzami.

„Co tím myslíš, že odjel?!“ zařval Zayn, kterému konečně došlo, že něco není v pořádku. Při Zaynovo slovech se Louis rozbrečel.

„Lou, to je jenom vtip, uvidíš, že se Harry objeví hned, jak přestaneš brečet,“ řekl Liam, ale ani on nevěřil svým slovům. Louis se okamžitě rozhodl najít ho. Utíkal do svého pokoje, naházel na sebe nějaké oblečení a vyběhl z domu. Utíkal ke svému autu. Zastrčil klíčky do zapalování a šlápl na plyn. Projížděl se po Londýně a hledal kudrnatého chlapce. Jel na jejich tajná místa. Jel do jejich lesíku. Nikde nebyl. Když projížděl okolo nádraží, uslyšel: „Vlak do Holmes Chapel právě přijel na páté nástupiště, devátou kolej.“ Došlo mu to. Harry pojede vlakem, protože to jinak domů nejde. Louis vyskočil ze svého auta a běžel směrem k pátému nástupišti. Přiběhl právě v čas, protože vlak měl co nevidět odjíždět. Proběhl prvním vagónem, ale nikde Harryho neviděl. Vběhl do druhého, ale Harry nikde.

„Musí tady přece být!“ zakňučel Louis. Proběhl třetí i čtvrtý vagón, ale Harryho nenašel. Když si myslel, že se jeho svět skutečně zbořil, vzpomněl si, že vlak měl pět vagónů. Prošel do posledního vagónu. Procházel všechny kupé, ale Harry zase nikde. Pomyslel si, že v tom posledním určitě nebude. Ale pro jistotu se tam šel podívat. V kupé byl zatažený závěs, aby nebylo vidět do jeho útrob. Louis zaklepal, ale na odpověď nečekal a vpadl do kupé. V rohu uviděl schouleného člověka v černé bundě, rudých kalhotách, a bílé čepici. Louis k němu přešel a poklepal mu na rameno. Osoba k němu zvedla pohled a Louisovi se málem zastavilo srdce. Nebyl to Harry. Tohle byl neoholený, neučesaný, neumytý chlap, který měl do Harryho hodně daleko. Louis na nebližším nástupišti vystoupil a čekal na další vlak.

„Tak co?“ ozvalo se v telefonu.

„Nenašel jsem ho,“ řekl mezi vzlyky Louis.

„Kde teď jsi?“

„Asi dvacet kilometrů od Londýna,“ vykuckal Louis.

„Počkej na nejbližší vlak a vrať se domů,“ poručil mu Zayn, který sebral Liamovi telefon.

„Dobře,“ vykoktal Louis. Zavěsil a sedl si na lavičku vedle tabule s příjezdy a odjezdy vlaků. Vlak mu měl jet za deset minut, jak se dozvěděl z tabule. Složil si obličej do dlaní a brečel jako malá holka.

„Dáš si?“ řekl mu někdo. Louis zvedl pohled a uviděl jednoho jeho známého, jak drží v ruce kelímek s kávou. Louis pokýval hlavou a David mu kelímek podal. Seděli tam vedle sebe a Louis probrečel několik desítek kapesníčků.

„Už ti jede vlak,“ řekl David. Louis se smutně a neochotně zvedl a podíval se směrem po vlaku. Vyhodil kelímek a objal naposledy Davida.

„Děkuji, ozvu se ti hned, jak budu mít čas,“ zakřičel z posledních sil Louis. Vlak se začal vzdalovat a Louis si sedl do prázdného kupé. Posadil se nejblíže k oknu a doufal, že Harryho uvidí někde sedět, jak čeká na záchranu. Nikde nebyl. Vlastně, až na pár turistů, nikde nikdo nebyl. Projeli okolo vlakového nádraží pro nákladní vlaky a kousek od něj bylo hlavní nádraží pro osobní vlaky. Vystoupil mezi posledními a prošel prázdným nádražím. Všude bylo prázdno jako po vymření. Vyšel z prázdné nádražní haly a šel ke svému autu. Nastoupil do něj a zasunul klíčky do zapalování. Šlápl na plyn. Jel jako blázen. Dojel rychlostí myšlenky do lesa, kde už nezvládl řízení a naboural do stromu.

Naštěstí pro Louise se v lese pohyboval hajný, který hned po nárazu spěchal, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Zavolal do nemocnice. Do několika málo minut pro Louise přiletěl vrtulník a přepravil ho do nemocnice. Okamžitě ho připojili k přístrojům, aby vůbec přežil. To už jeho nejbližší věděli, co se stalo.

„Ve vysoké rychlosti naboural do stromu,“ řekl doktor všem, co seděli před Louisovým pokojem. Všichni z toho byli smutní. Všichni byli smutní z toho, že Louis málem umřel. A také z toho, že byl konec návštěvních hodin. Všichni odešli. Do Louisova pokoje vešla sestřička a zapsala si údaje z přístrojů. Také byla smutná, protože Louise moc milovala.

_‚Louisi, dáš mi prosím poslední pusu?‘ uslyšel Louis Harryho hlas._

_‚Harry?‘ zašeptal Louis._

_‚Polib mě a nestarej se o nic víc, prosím,‘ odpověděl mu Harry._

_‚Harry, kde jsi? Řekni mi to a můžeš mě políbit,“ smlouval Louis._

_‚Jsem tam, kde mám být, a ty jsi tam, kde máš být ty,‘ řekl Harry a našpulil rty._

_‚Můžeš to upřesnit?‘ pokračoval Louis._

_‚To ti říct nemůžu, promiň,‘ řekl zklamaně Harry._

_‚A dáš mi aspoň tu pusu?‘ zeptal se Louis. Harry se usmál a políbil Louise._

Sestřička přivedla zakukleného muže k Louisově posteli. Muž se nad něj sklonil a políbil ho. Potom položil vedle jeho postele kytici rudých růží, protože ty Louis miloval. Znovu Louise políbil.

„Sbohem,“ zašeptal. Sestřička se slzami v očích sledovala, jak se Harry loučí s Louisem. Bylo jí to líto. Bylo jí líto toho, že už není Larry. Že už není ani Louis a Harry. Už je pouze Harry Styles a někde na druhém konci světa je Louis Tomlinson.

„Lou, miluji tě. Na to, prosím, nezapomeň,“ napsal Harry na lísteček v kytici a odešel.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud jsi to dočetl/a až sem, máš moji upřímnou úctu! Dočíst to až na konec chtělo určitě pořádnou dávku kuráže! Koukám ale, že tobě kuráž nechybí. A za to máš moje uznání! :D


End file.
